Laughs at the pool
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Kurama teaches the fire demon to swim. It's a bit better then it sounds even with the lame title.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Kurama teaches the fire demon to swim.

**Laughs at the pool**

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled out as a warning to him. The reckless fire demon attack trying to over power their foe. Not unexpected the enemy sent Hiei's dark flame right back at him sending him flying. With a splash he hit the lake that was near by.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out jumping backwards to dodge another attack. He could clearly see the little demon flapping his arms in the water trying to keep his head up. He watched his friend go under and rise up and go under a few more times. Then it hit him. Hiei couldn't swim!

No one was helping him either! The others were to busy saving themselves to even notice Hiei wasn't fighting with them.

Hiei submerged but this time he didn't come back up. The bubbles at the surface got smaller till they stopped completely.

"Hiei!" The fox screamed and ran after him. Without much hesitation he jumped in not even caring about his clothes. He swam for his fire demon but he just kept on sinking. Hiei's beautiful red eyes wear closed and the bubbles from his month rare.

The fox demon grabbed onto Hiei's hand and dragged him up to the surface. Even out cold the smaller demon wrapped his arm around the fox keeping close knowing his life was in danger.

"Kurama! Hiei!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted running over to them. The green eyed man looked over at their foe. The demon was out cold with his head in the dirt; probably dead.

In the time it took Kurama to rescue his friend the demon was defeated. Yet they couldn't have rescue or even noticed their own teammate was about to drown?! The fox glared but it went unnoticed by them both.

He carried the small and light demon out of the water and placed him on solid ground. He checked his pulse and tipped his head back. Then he leaned down and touched lips with Hiei, breathing air into Hiei's lungs.

"What are you doing?!" Kuwabara freaked out. "I think I'm to young for this!"

"It's called CPR dumb ass." Yusuke replied.

"Well seeing that you are both ok and not hurt I'm going to go home before my sister kills me. See ya." The human calm down and walked away with Yusuke following.

Kurama place one hand on top of the other and then place them right below the breast bone. He pushed down a few times.

Hiei coughed and gagged a few times then spit out water. His red eyes opened noticed his fox demon smiling at him.

"Hn." 'Heaven' he thought turning over. "Solid ground oh how I like you." He whisper with is forehead touching the dirt. Kurama heard and smiled.

"Come one, Hiei. Let's go back to my place where we can dry and have a new set of clothes. " Hiei just nodded. He didn't want to use his demon energy to dry himself off. It would have been as waste.

--

"So, Hiei, why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim." He slid the towel down his face so only the glaring red eyes were showing.

"Wasn't anyone business." He continue to wipe down the rest of his body.

"Well, I could teach you how to swim. That way you could have saved yourself. You know, Hiei, I'm here for you, I'll help you with anything." The fire demon made a little growl which to the fox sounded like purring except for the death glare her was getting.

"Ok."

--

'Where is he, he's late.' The fox looked at his watch. In a flash Hiei appeared in front of him. "Your late." Kurama stated.

"Hn." He didn't care and truthfully neither did Kurama.

"Where are we going?" The little fire demon ask.

"To an indoor pool, it will be closed and no one will be there to interrupt us." As long as no one was there to see him week Hiei was fine with it.

"Go change into your bathing suit." He said as he put his tract bag down on a chair.

"Bathing suit?" Kurama smirked to himself he new Hiei didn't have one. Unzipping his bag he reached in and threw a piece of clothing at Hiei.

"Put that on." He unfolded it and gazed at it with wide eyes.

"There is no way in demon, spirit or human world that you will EVER get me to wear this THING!" He snapped. Holding a pair of short briefs like swimming trunks.

The taller man grinned. "It's that or you will go in naked!"

Shouting a large variety of swears and have of them not even sounding like real words he undressed.

Giggling evilly at the poor demon he undressed wearing a pair of red shorts. Once dressed Kurama enjoyed the view of his friend's legs and his shaking body. As well as his "bikini line" which Hiei tried to hide, he tried hiding that whole area. Making Kurama laugh uncontrollably. In truths the swimming trunk covered an inch and a half longer from the bikini line.

"What's so funny, fox!?" The speed demon didn't like wearing it he was never modest before, why now? It was this stupid piece of human clothing, it was hunted or something.

"Lets get in before it gets to late." He said trying to stop his laughter. He walked down the pool steps and looked at the other demon.

Hiei stayed at the edge but didn't walk in.. "What's wrong? Come on in, the waters fine." He smiled and splashed water getting Hiei wet. Without much more he walking in keeping one hand holing onto the rim. Even in the shallow side the water level was up to the smaller man's shoulders. The deep side must have been up to Hiei's nose probably, even holing onto the wall he wouldn't take a step in.

"Ok, Hiei. I want you to float." The fox put out his hands. Hiei looked at him like he was a crazy person with three heads. "Don't worry I wont drop you or let go. If I do you can feed me to your dragon."

He was still having problems doing it, he trusted Kurama, he trusted him in battle when it was over his life so why not now? 'Do it you big baby!' His mind told him.

"You must lay completely horizontal or you will sink. Don't worry the water won't hurt you and neither will I."

Hiei trusts him.

Hiei pretty much leaned on him and threw his feet up. He made sure his head was down. Water clogged his ears and as much as he hated it he didn't move. As long as Kurama was their he had no need to worry.

"You're doing it, Hiei!" He smiled. "Open your eyes." He chuckled.

So he opened his rather innocent looking red eyes. He gazed right up at smiling fox. The red head stayed at Hiei's head in case he panic and went down. Kurama had his hands under his back.

"I'm going to move away .ok?" He made it perfectly clear to him so he didn't end up going under.

"Ok" he said. The red head moves away slowly not trying to disturb him. Hiei closed his eyes again and didn't move floating on his own.

"Amazing Hiei." He grabbed onto his foot and gently pulled him around the pool. He drifted peacefully that he felt like he could have fallen asleep.

"Ready for the hardest part?"

"Yes."

"Getting back on your feet." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Push your feet down."

"Thank you Kurama." He said nicely with a soft tone of voice.

"No problem, anytime. I'm rather proud of you. I think I should give you a prize. How about some ice cream?"

"It's sounds nice but I want something else."

"Wha…?" Before he could finish the word the small demon went on his tippy toes and planted a small kiss on the red head's lips.

"That was for before, you did more then breathe air in my lungs." A small blush made its way onto the fox demon's cheeks. And Hiei had the last laugh.

--

A/N Hope you like it please review!


End file.
